


The Sacrifice

by UnknownSatellite84



Series: Noncontober 2020 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cults, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Control, Noncontober 2020, Sort Of, Tentacles, Top Jack, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Rhys had been raised to be the sacrifice to the deity Jack... Jack, however, decides to keep him for himself.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Noncontober Day 4: Mind Control. Not heavily edited

Rhys didn’t want to be scared. And yet it was there, thrumming through his veins. He swallowed nervously, eyeing the steps leading up to the mountain sanctuary. The truth was he hadn’t slept much the past week. It was hard knowing where the time had gone so fast lately. Each day, he had little to do but watch the guards watching him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fulfill this great destiny. He did. He was proud of it, but he didn’t really know what to expect - other than knowing that his time in this world was coming to an end. He didn’t know why he felt sad, though. The nervousness could be explained. But it would be selfish if he missed the life he’d never have.

Not that Rhys had ever had a normal life, raised for this destiny.

The guards ushered him on, and Rhys followed. He saw the high priest before him. With a longing sigh, Rhys ducked his head and followed the group. He gazed at the pure white, translucent robes on his body.

With each step, he did his best to empty his thoughts, calm the racing in them. It wasn’t easy, even with the meditation techniques he’d been taught. But he tried his best.

At the summit of the temple mountain, Rhys spotted the altar.

“And now, it is time,” the high priest said.

The grove was oddly calming to Rhys, with its emptiness. Rhys willingly approached the altar, and the guards fastened the chains to his arms, pulling it tight until he was flat on his back on the altar. More were fastened to his ankles. Rhys gazed up at the sun.

The priest spoke.

Rhys’s calm was swept away in an instant. A cloud covered the sun. The air stilled. The birds and insects went silent. Nothing but the chant could be heard, which was taken up by the priests there.

Rhys took a deep breath. A rustling reached his ears. 

He told himself not to think too hard again. There was nothing to do now but let this play out as had been intended.

All the priests took to their knees, heads bowed, eyes shut.

Rhys, assuming he could have some leeway for not following suit, considering he was chained, gazed toward the rustle. It didn’t matter. He felt something in his thoughts. At first, he ignored it, assuming to be more of the odd emotions that’d been bubbling up. It shifted and turned, and he blinked in curiosity.

The calm that washed over him was nice. He closed his eyes without even making an effort, and he realized...he realized he hadn’t done that. That hadn’t been his action. He was… The presence became more apparent, smothering like a smog, but the more it dawned on him, the more calm and okay he was. He understood that this was meant to be.

He heard more rustling, and a deep, even breathing. He was unable to do anything, even though he wanted to _see_. Footsteps approached. Rhys felt his disappointment deep down. So his end was to come, and he didn’t even get to look on the mighty god he was being sacrificed too.

It figured.

There was a laugh, low and deep. Not what Rhys expected.

“You wanna see me so badly, baby? I suppose that’s fair… You are definitely a _fine_ sight yourself.”

Rhys’s eyes opened. He looked up. 

He was tall, but indefinable, as if his edges were surrounded by darkness. There seemed to be scales and claws, but _where_ wasn’t comprehensible. Dark pupils, gold irises, and a sharp grin were the key features that struck Rhys. Everything else just exuded power and confidence. He was decidedly not human, and barely close. 

Rhys was caught. He gaped. 

He realized… 

Indignation flashed through him. “YOU!” he exclaimed, without thinking. “Oh my god- You were in my dreams!” 

“Oh ho, so you remember? That's great.”

“Did you have to do that thing where it made me….you know, get hard? ‘Cause you really pissed off those priests, and I got really tired of all that extra chanting to erase my _impurities_ , you know? Why didn’t you just-”

A tentacle slammed into his mouth. Tentacle? When… “You’re cute when you’re angry...but you look even better like this.”

Rhys blinked up around the intrusion in his mouth. He had that calm washing over him again, and there was something silky and sweet on his tongue. More tentacles slipped over his body, and he might’ve shivered, if he had control of his own actions.

“I gotta admit, Rhysie baby, I’m kinda impressed, and that doesn’t happen all that often…”

Rhys stared. The tentacle slipped from his mouth. He could speak. “I don’t have a name,” he tried. “Not outside of…”

“Yeah, I know what they call you...but I know what you called yourself when no one was looking…”

Rhys was struck with the realization that he was conversing with… 

“Call me Jack, honey. Handsome Jack if you feel naughty.”

“J-Jack...aren’t you going to…?” Rhys trailed off.

“Hmmmm,” Jack said. “That’s enough chatter, wouldn’t you agree?” The tentacle slipped back into Rhys’s mouth. It was a few odd moments and Rhys felt much more detached than usual. He might have closed his eyes, but Jack was forcing him to watch.

The tentacle gave a vague thrust. It wasted a few seconds. And then it slid smoothly down Rhys’s throat. Rhys would’ve thought he’d gag...but it was no such luck. He was completely pliable for this god. It lingered until he couldn’t breathe. Rhys thought he would suffocate. Then, it finally withdrew.

Jack drew closer, towering over the altar. Rhys could feel the similar reactions to the dream and...this wasn’t so bad really. He felt pretty good. Maybe Jack could even make his demise painless if he wanted.

A warmed, clawed hand scraped down his chest, tearing away the sacrificial gown. Rhys couldn’t even feel surprised at this moment. He gazed up at the hungry eyes raking over his body. Within a moment, the chains were snapped.

“As if you’d try to run from me,” Jack purred. “Nah, you’re a good boy, aren’t ya?”

Rhys nodded, and suddenly didn’t know if it was him or something else doing it. More tentacles encircled his body, drawing him up. Rhys was relaxing. Until one slid against his thighs. His legs were pulled open, and there was a teasing against his entrance. He felt a shock rush through him that pushed through even the mind control. 

"Jack-!" 

“Shhh, you’re okay,” Jack murmured.

Rhys hadn’t been prepared for this. Nothing he’d been told had indicated he’d be used for the god’s pleasure. He’d assumed this would be a fairly straight-forward devouring, and he didn’t think he could measure up to this.

Jack was laughing. “You have the silliest thoughts, Rhysie.” 

And Rhys was penetrated.

His body jerked to the sensation. Rhys had never experienced anything like it. He moaned viciously. He felt like writhing, but his body didn't respond to him anymore. “That’s a good sound.” Jack pulled him closer, against his firm, boiling hot body. But it didn't hurt. The tentacle inside pushed deeper, and Rhys’s thoughts were dizzy.

Jack opened him up. He also leaned down and bit Rhys with sharp teeth. Rhys sucked in a breath, but no sounds left him. He thought he felt warm wet there on his neck, now. 

Rhys accepted it, although he was not fully convinced this wasn’t some pre-death hallucination. The sensation was very real.

The tentacle was back in his mouth, and they both began to thrust at each end. It was far too much. Rhys’s back arched, able to move again. He felt an intensity building beneath his skin, like he couldn’t describe, muscles clenching.

Jack pulled out on both sides, giving Rhys time to breathe. The intensity faded too, whatever had been building allowed to ebb. Rhys swallowed, hard. Jack positioned himself better, and it was then, Rhys noticed something thicker and firmer between his legs and realized with a jolt-

“You definitely are a virgin, that’s for sure,” Jack murmured, “though I suppose that’s how I ordered it. Wouldn’t be as fun if someone else had tried to claim you, kitten.” Jack positioned Rhys’s thighs, and there _\--there’s no way that’s fitting--_ and pushed the head of that exposed dick into Rhys’s body. Rhys felt pain, but it was quickly soothed by the presence in his head, melting into pleasure. Rhys’s body became even more pliant.

“So tight. I’ll fix that.”

Jack’s hips snapped forward. That intensity came back as Jack buried himself into Rhys’s body. Rhys’s eyes rolled up. He was achingly hard, and white strands were dribbling from his own dick. He barely got a moment before Jack began thrusting. Rhys’s breath left his body. He could feel the tentacles clenching around him, and for some reason, Jack gave him some of his control back.

Rhys began to writhe, unable to stop it, his body doing what it would. It felt so good, so good, and whatever that was building, it was getting to be too much? Maybe this was how he died? From feeling so good?

“I could make you so powerful...crush all your enemies with but a snap of your fingers..”

He screamed as something crashed through him and all of his muscles spasmed. More thick liquid spilled from his dick. Jack pushed in deeper, movements quicker. Rhys felt a wet warmth spill inside of him. 

Rhys leaned against Jack, struggling to catch his breath.

He was still alive, somehow.

“Hmm, I don’t usually care that much about the sacrifices,” Jack admitted, he was starting to move again. And each movement made Rhys’s body jerk. “But I gotta say, you’re something else. I’ve been watching you for a long time… I mean I’m old as shit, but I gotta say, I’ve never been so _impatient_ before.” He snapped in deep, and Rhys gasped. He trembled at the feeling.

“So’s this can go two ways, 'cause why not? I do love devouring you humans, you give me so much vigor, but since you’re special, I’m willing to make you mine.”

“J-Jack,” Rhys exhaled shakily, realizing he could talk now. Jack’s fingers pinched his lips, before a clawed thumb pushed into his mouth. Rhys opened his mouth for the god.

“In return, you really just gotta give me...everything. Your mind...body, soul, all that. Not much I know but....” Jack was picking up the pace, and Rhys was losing his mind. “That way you live. If you’d rather not though, I’ll just devour you. You’re choice.” Jack’s thumb slid out, claw slicing Rhys’s lip. It stung, and a bead of blood welled, tasting metallic.

Rhys moaned, eyes shut. It was very hard to think right now. All he could do was feel Jack inside of him, and it was too intense. Tears slid down his cheeks.

Jack hummed and murmured. “Well, since thinking is hard for ya right now, take your time, although I can’t imagine it’s a difficult position.” His long tongue slid into Rhys’s mouth, and they were suddenly connected at the lips. Rhys’s brain shut down.

Rhys wanted to ask things, but his brain wouldn’t formulate the questions.

Roughly unexpected, the intensity lit through him again. His body shivered, and he felt dazed but good. _So fucking good._ Yeah, he said 'fucking' in his thoughts! He deserved it. He'd impressed Jack, after all… _Handsome Jack_. Jack chuckled and once again buried deep, flooding Rhys with more of that liquid.

He felt some dripping down his thighs.

Their mouths were no longer connected.

“Well?” Jack asked. “What’s it gonna be?”

It took Rhys a minute to even speak. “Y-yesss. I...I w’nna..be yours…” His words slurred inelegantly.

“That’s what I love to hear.”

Jack pulled out to the tune of Rhys’s whine. Rhys felt the warmth spill from his body and he trembled. His body felt limp. Jack’s tentacles pulled him close, and the god left the altar, carrying him away. 

“Sleep now. We’re gonna be having a lot of fun when you come to.”

Rhys sank into darkness.


End file.
